New Death Sensation
by Coyotestar
Summary: The turtles, Splinter, April, Casey and Shadow go to New Orleans for christmas and hope to have a nice quiet holiday. WRONG!!! they come across a Club owner whos very life is being threatened. Can they save her?(of corse, but find out how!)


Prolouge  
  
  
  
Jessi looked up at the late night sky. The moon was growing full and the air was getting colder. She pulled her coat around her tighter as she continued her walk home.The night had ended erily. It being a Wedsday she could understanfd why. Even though her little club was the 'hottest' night spot, the weekdays were going to be slow. People had to work, Teenagers had to go to school in the morning. The thing she loved most about ownig her own club is that she could create her own rules. She hated excluding people from having fun just cause they were diffrent. She knew how it felt, it didnt feel good. Not at all. She had gotten kicked out of lots of places cause she was diffrent. She wanted to change that.  
She didnt see things as diffrent. She saw things as original. She didnt bealive things were perfect or normal. She thought of it as a word used by people to discribe things that were not like them. It was complicated to other people but she saw it all clear in her mind and that was all that mattered.  
She loved cold nights in New Orleans. Things seemed more clean, more clear. The air was crisp and the leave were falling down from the now baren trees. She loved winter in her home town. She couldnt imagine herself moving from New Orleans. it was where she was born and it would be the place where she would die is she had anything to do with it.  
  
As she got closer to her street she had a sudden rush of parinoia. She felt like someone was following her. It came like a shiver, shaking her whole body. She looked around the lonley streets(which was very rare in New Orleans) and saw nothing. No moving shadows, no dangerous eyes peering out of the darkness. Just the quiet winter night. She quickened her pace dispite the fact that she saw nothing creepy. She could hear the sound of her combat boots echo in her ear as she troted down the street.  
She lived in the Garden district a long ways away from the club. She was almost there. The closer she got to her house the more parinoid she got. She had too look behind her every 5 minuets just to make sure she wasnt being followeed.  
She was at running speed when she reached her gate. She closed teh gate behind her and looked around franticaly as she tried catching her breath. I need to quit smoking.  
Nothing. She sighed and walked to her door casually unlocking it. She was greeeted by her four dogs who barked and whimpered in joy of their master's return home.  
"Hey guys!" She smiled and closed the door behind her. She stode there a momment petting her four overly happy dogs. Her friends thought she was insane for having a great dane, 2 siberian huskies and Besinji. Her friends were afraid the dogs would crush little Mika who cant even bark, but the dogs all got along fine and treated one another like family. After she was tired of being slobbered on by her male Siberian Husky, Butch she walked up her stair case to go and get ready for bed. She was beat. She walked into her bed room and as she dropped her purse and coat onto her bed she noticed a envelope lying there. it seemed to normal and yet out of place. Where did it come from? And who sent it. For some reason the writting on teh envelop disturbed her. All it said was : To: Jessi. plain and simple but somthing wasnt right. She stode there staring at it for teh longest tiem befire deciding to pick it up and open it. Teh paper was heavy and thick, it had a dark aura around it even though it was not a living thing. It must have been the person's aura who put it there. Whatever it was, she didnt like it. She opened it up and read it silently to herself. As simple as teh words were put together, it scared her. The words and their presance scared her. How was she supose to react? What could she do? Was this for real? Was it some sort of sick joke? Who sent it? While teh many questions raced through her head, she slowly began to feel alone for teh first time. Could she tell anyone? She felt as if she had to tell Mark and Stephanie, but how would they react. More questions swirled in her mind.  
But all she could do was sink to teh floor and stare at the word on teh paper.  
  
  
Loose the club, or loose your life. 


End file.
